Draco´s Daughter
by Serpent91
Summary: A story about a grown up Draco. The war belongs to the past. How will life continue? Are enemies still enemies? i didn´t really know what rating to put on it so i took rating T.
1. Past

**A story i hope you will like.**

_Draco´s Daughter_

**_Chapter one: Past_**

_The boy woke up at 03:00 am as so many days before. It seemed as if he wasen´t suposed to be sleeping at all. But this day was special, he couldn´t explain it but he was sure this day was going to be special. He did not know what was going to happen but he thought that it might be something good, he blinked and then got up and started with morning gymnastics. He didn´t want to lose shape._

_The boy was tall, well-trained , blond and simply gorgeous. He had storm-grey eyes and a angel-like face. He wasn´t normal though, he was a wizard. And not just any wizard, he was the famous Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been dead for almost one year now. Killed by an auror in the great war. _

_Draco´s mother lived and was quite happy, she never had to endure the mans beatings again._

_Lucius had been a very abusive man. Draco and his mother had been beaten and attacked by the cruciatus curse many before times for no reason._

_The war had been going on for 2 years when Draco had still been a student on the wizarding school Hogwarts. Draco had been in his sevent year when the war had begun for real. Now, 3 years later, after the war and his fathers death Draco was quite happy and was going to turn 19 in a couple of days. _

_Draco had been hating his father since the first time Lucius had beaten his wife._

_Now Draco was working at hogwarts as the teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts. He liked his job, good colleges and the students thought of him as a hero._

_A hero that had helped Harry Potter to win the war. Draco had been watching his mothers, Harry´s and his friend´s backs in the war and at the same time killed a lot of deatheaters._

_Harry potter killed Lord Voldemort in the first year of the war but the deatheaters went on trying to bring their lord back. One year they tried but then everyone of them gave up. They found a curse against their darkmark´s. Now the deatheaters didn´t exist anymore._

_Draco went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, he didn´t want to go into the great hall looking like he just stepped out of bed, even if that was the case._

_All the girls in the school including the female teatchers thought he was handsome and he didn´t wanna lose his rep ( reputation) on his first day._

_Draco took a long shower and then dressed. He took on a pair of black jogging pants and a white t- shirt whit a black jumper over it. He put on his favorite pair of jogging shoes and went out on the grounds by the lake. Draco sat down under a tree by the lake and saw the giant sqirl try and get a bird that flew over it but missed._

_He sat there for hours until a student on her morning walk passed by and asked if he wasn´t going to eat breakfast today. Draco thanked the girl and hurried up to the castle and into the great hall._

**So, thats the first chapter, not very long. Sorry but there will be more. R&R please!**


	2. Dreams

_A/N: Thank you** SeventhandHigher7** for rewiewing._

_i might miss some of the rewiewers so from now on i will just say, thanks for rewiewing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Draco´s Daughter Chapter 2: Dreams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl sat there with her friends on the morning on the first day at school for her seventh year when he stepped in. He had almost missed breakfast.

All the girls looked longingly at him and so did she.

Oh if she just could get a chance to talk to the new teacher.

But she had another teacher in Defence Against The Dark Arts.

What are you so deppressed about? A girl named Mary asked.

Eh.. What? Sorry i was thinking. Said the girl.

I asked what makes u so deppressed.

Oh.. i´m not deppressed i just don´t like early mornings thats all. Said the girl.

The girl named Mary just looked at her and then turned her head around and looked straight into the grey eyes of a handsome teatcher and a smile crept up on her face as she turned back to her friend named Ann.

Sure not deppressed ey? This wouldn´t have something to do with a very goodlooking teatcher now would it? She grinned as she saw her best friend blush.

No , sha almost screamed it out and therefore blushed even more.

Whatever you say, Mary said still grinning.

oh.. come on , snap out of it. Said a third girl named Susan as she stood up and took her bag and swung it over her shoulders. We need to get to class, she said.

Yeah.. come on then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Draco´s POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco came in into the great hall and every girls face was turned to him and they all smiled and blushed as he waved and went to sit down. Draco sat down and gave a smile worthy a moviestar and started to put breakfast on his plate. He had to hurry up. His lessons would start soon. Draco noticed that a girl looked at him before turning to an other girl and he also noticed that that girl blushed. He didn´t think so much about this since almost every girl did so as soon as he looked at them.

He ate so fast that the breakfast only took about five minutes to get trough and then he hurried out and into his room.

Draco changed into his robes and messed up his hair. When he was younger he had always had licked back hair just because his father had told him to. He didn´t anymore, he never ever had licked back hair. He hadn´t had it liked back since his father had started beating him and his mother. His mother had told Draco that he could have his hair any way he wanted to.

Now his mother lived with Draco in a little appartment in london close to Diagon Alley, they liked it there. But now Draco lived at the school and wouldn´t come home until christmas holiday.

Draco looked at his watch and ran to his first class for the day. The Slytherin and Gryffindor third years. Draco rememberd how it was when he was younger and tought that it would be fun to see how these kids where.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N: This is the second chapter, if you want more you will have to rewiew. i know, you shouldn´t blackmail people but some people just read and don´t rewiew._

_I´m no saint myself but more often than not, i rewiew._

_So, i think that this story sucks, i really do, but i can´t just stop writing since that wouldn´t be fair to you people._

_if you hate the story and want me to stop writing tell me. ok?_

_i´m so sorry for bad english, i´m from sweden so that is not my firts language._

_bye. R&R please._


	3. Lessons

**Draco´s Daughter Chapter 3: lessons**

All the student´s where sitting in their desk´s ( BY their desk´s then, Better? ) when the proffesor came.

"Sorry everybody , i know i´m late. Hereby i give each and everyone of you to be five minutes late next time. No points whitdrawn."

"Proffessor?"

"Yes.. um.. whats your name?"

"Hillary, sir, the girl said and blushed."

"Ok, Hillary , what was it you wanted to ask about?"

"What are we going to do this lesson , proffessor?"

"Well, if you all open your books on page 394 you´ll see."

"Everybody in the class opened their books and made a suprised sigh."

"Werewolfs, sir?"asked Hillary

"Yes! Fun and interesting right?" Answerd Draco with a grin.

"Cool" said a guy in the back

"Yes, well since this is so cool then maybe you can tell me what the difference is between a Werewolf and a Animagus ?" asked Draco.

"No, sir, i don´t know that", the boy answered

"Ok. Well anyone else?" asked Draco.

A girl in the back on the right side of the boy streched her hand up against the celing.

"Yes , you in the back. Do you know?" asked Draco.

"I think so", said the girl.

"Let´s here it then "

"Well a animagus can change whenever he or she want to but a werewolf has no choice. Every ful moon he or she transforms into a werewolf and the loose the controll and the wolf takes over. The person transformed can accidentely kill his or hers best friend while transformed, but nowdays there is a potion that makes the person transformed able to still have it´s human mind and controll."

"Well done! What house are u in and what is your name?"

"I´m in Gryffindor sir, and my name is Lily."

"Well then Lily you just gave your house 10 points for that answer."

"Thank you proffessor."

"Your welcome."

And the class went on.

"Well i want you to write a assay on 1000 words about warewolfs and how to recognise them and you should be done until next time.

The class moaned and went for the exit. Draco sighed. He had a couple of classes left that day. He welcomed the new class and started the lesson.

Later that evening Draco goes to bed tired and falls directly asleep not notecing the animal in the room.


	4. Finding a pet?

A/N: i do NOT own harry potter or any of the people you recognise, i have noticed that almost everyone writes that they don´t own harry potter and co. so i tought that it might be for the best for me to do the same.

on with the story..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco´s Daughter

**Chapter 4 : Finding a pet?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new day and Draco wakes up at 3 am as usual. But this time it isn´t because of himself. This time it is because someone is laying on top of him.

This someone is a giant female lepard. The lepard is black as coal and has iceblue eyes.

Draco decides he is going to go and talk to the headmistress about this and goes to the headmistress office with the lepard as a tail.

- Enter , said McGonagall ( A/N: how do you spell that name?)

- Good morning Miss, said Draco, i´m sorry to disturb you this early but it seems that i have been givven a pet.

- Why do you think so? asked a stertled headmistress.

- Well i woke up just a few minutes ago and this lepard was lying on my stomach. Said Draco while he was pointing on the lepard behind him.

- Well we need to know who gave it to you and if it is an animagus or not. Said the headmistress.

- Could you do the spell miss?

- Surtenly Mr Malfoy. Said McGonagall (A/N: still don´t know how to spell it)

- Thaks miss, but please call me black. I took my mothers name.

- Sorry mr Black.

- No problem.

- Well then. Shall i do the spell then?

- Yes, please.

- Good , said mc´gonagall and then she cast the spell that would reveal the true self of the animal.

The lepard changed infront of their eyes into the girl Draco recognised as the blushing girl at breakfast. He gasped.

- You? He said, his mouth wide open.

- What in heavens name is the meaning of this Miss Snirlocks?

asked Mc´gonagall

- I-i´m s-s-sorry p-p- proffessor, said Ann Snirlocks.

- Why wore you in Mr. Blacks room this morning and how long have you been an animagus?

- I was in proffessor Blacks room because i wanted to see him naked, she said and blushed, and i´ve been an animagus for about two years now. Said Ann.

- Well you are going to have to register yourself as an animagus and you´ll loose 50 housepoints for this and you are going to have detension with proffessor Snape. Dismissed , said mc´gonagall.

- Yes , proffessor. Said Ann , she started crying as she left.

Draco left the headmistress and went for breakfast. Everybody in the hall looked at him as usual but now he didn´t smile he just sat down and started eating.

-You okay? Asked a familiar voice beside him.

-Harry? Asked Draco.

-Yepp , you didn´t recognise me?

- sure didn´t, you have changed a great deal! It´s because you don´t wanna be recognised right? You look good as a blond, but i like it better when you have black hair if you don´t mind. Said Draco while standing up and hugged his friend.

- That looked kind of weird right? Asked both of them as almost every teatcher looked at them wide eyed.

- Not really since we know who this is, said Mc´gonagall as she sat down in her chair and greeted Harry.

- So Harry , she said. You can stay in Draco´s room right. As an animal?

- I can stay in Draco´s room and yes i´m gonna be an animal. Answered Harry.

- They sat down and ate their breakfast and then they left for Draco´s room.

Harry turned into his animagus form. A large snow white dog with iceblue eyes jumped on Draco´s bed and Draco turned into his animagus form. A large black tiger with stormgrey eyes stood in front of the white dog and they started to fight friendly.

The best friends broke apart when a smal "pop" was heard.

And when they turned around Hermoine stood and looked amused.

- well i must say that i knew you two liked eachother but i did not know that you both are gay, she said and laughed.

- Mione , they both shouted and ran and hugged her back in human form.

- WE ARE NOT GAY! The both of them shouted when they heard what she just had said.

- Haha, i know, i was kidding, She said and continued laughing.

- Haha, both said sarcasticly, very funny ´Mione.

- Well i have class so i have to go, Bye.

- Bye ´Mione.

She left and Harry turned to Draco.

- shouldn´t we go too? He asked.

- Yeah, turn into the dog now then, nobody can now that Harry Potter is here.

- No, they would go loco. Harry said with a laugh.

- Spanish talking git, draco said and laughed as harry turned slightly pink on his cheeks.

- Just kidding Harry.

- Ok, said Harry and laughed with Draco.

Harry turned into the dog he was and they both left the room to go to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So that´s chapter 4, hope you liked it.. i know.. the story sucks but it is one of my first ones so please don´t get mad at me..


	5. Love Strikes

Draco´s Daughter

**Chapter 5: Love strikes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Draco went to the great hall. Harry in his animagus form.

They got a lot of looks when they entered the great hall. Every one touhgt that Harry was The most wonderful animal ever. Nobody saw that Harry was an animagus.

Draco sat down in his chair and streched out to give Harry his food in a bowl on the flor. Harry felt stupid as he began to eat from the bowl but he couldn´t turn into a human since he didn´t want enybody to know were he was.

They went to classes as normal and did so for two months when suddenly one day Draco said:

- Im leaving!

- What? Said a sleepy Harry in human form.

- You heard me i´m leaving i don´t wanna work here enymore!

- But you can´t just leave , you can´t leave McGonagall ( A/N :you spell it like this right?) without a teatcher! said Harry.

- I can and i will, answered Draco.

- But why?

- This is boring i just do the same thing day after day, i wanna live a little.

- Ok, i go talk to Minerva (A/N: thats Mcgonagall) said Harry.

-Harry transformed into the dog he was and went to Minervas office.

Draco sighed and started packing his things, it didn´t take long and soon he was waiting for Harry to return.

When Harry returned they left without saying goodbye to anybody.

They appeared in Draco´s appartment with a small "POP" and heard a scream.

Draco ran to comfort his screaming mother and to show her that it only was him and Harry. Narcissa (A/N: Dracos mother for you who did not know that) calmed down and greeted Draco and Harry with a kiss in their cheeks.

Draco had just explained why he was home when Narcissa asked:

- So Draco, darling. What are you going to do now?

- Well mum i´m going to find a new job and someone to love and start a family.

- That sounds good Draco, said Narcissa.

- Do you guys wanna go to a resturant, asked Harry, my treat.

- Sure , said Draco.

- that sounds lovely , said Narcissa.

- Let´s go then.

They went to a resturant and ordered food. Meanwhile Draco sat in his own toughts just to be bought back to reality by a arm in his ribs.

-Yo Draco, said Harry with a grin, hot girl about twelve a´ clock.

Draco looked at the way Harry was describing and sure, there sat a hot girl and flirted with him.

-I´m coming soon, okay? Asked Draco his mother.

- Of course , darling, have fun. Said Narcissa.

- Go for it, said Harry.

**1 year later** Draco was married and a baby was on it´s way.

The girl that had been flirting with Draco was a brunett with large gorgeous cristall blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than Draco and she was thin but growing bigger since she was pregnant. Her hair went to her shoulders and her name was

Sarah Black and she was the same age as Draco.

**11 years later** Draco sits and eats breakfast and looks trough the mail when his daughter sits down on the chair beside him.

-Good morning father, she said with love and happiness in her voice, any letters for me? She asks.

- Good morning Sophie, he answers and puts a pile of letters in her hand.

- Thanks father, she says and starts to open her letters.

She opens her first one that says:

_**Dear miss Sophie Black**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**_

_**The school year starts november 1 st and we are ecpecting your owl no later than one week before school starts.**_

_**There was another piece of paper in the envelope, she took it out and started reading:**_

_**Things that is needed:**_

And there was a hole lot of things.

-Dad look, she said and put the letter infront of him.

- Wow, Sarah! She´s been accepted , yelled Draco.

Sarah Black came running into the kitchen an hugged Sophie so she almost couldn´t breeth.

- Nice to know you´re happy for me mum, but i kind of need to breathe, said Sophie with a laugh.

- So, are we going to Diagon alley?

- You bet.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So , that´s the end to a crappy story, not many chapters i know. i just wanted to be done with it so i can try writing something better.

hope you survive reading this.

thanks to all who has or will review D

/Sara


End file.
